


C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui

by Rust_Doe



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust_Doe/pseuds/Rust_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет на свете обмана хуже, чем самообман (с) Чарльз Диккенс </p><p>Всегда было интересно: Лиз пришла за последним Комстоком в Восторг, окей, а что с тем Букером, который остался по ту сторону с обезглавленной Анной?</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui

Они встречаются в кабаке, дешевом и прокуренном, в самых низах Нью-Йорка. Слишком банально.  
Букер не просыхает уже четыре дня.  
Элизабет смотрит на него сквозь сигаретный дым, цедя горячий терпкий бренди. Весь такой усталый, расклеивающийся, то и дело пропускающий пятерню сквозь рыжеватые волосы и касающийся самыми кончиками выпуклых шрамов.  
\- А юная миз н' ж'лает пр'пусить по рюм'щке с бравым м'ряком? - раздается уже третье предложение за вечер.  
Элизабет даже поворачивается, ради интереса. Низкий, с проплешиной и отсутствием пары передних зубов. Обычный. Не представляющий опасности.  
Раньше она бы обязательно попыталась что-нибудь сделать.  
Сейчас все ее внимание приковано лишь к одному мужчине.  
Который, словно почувствовав что-то, встречается с ней стеклянным взглядом и чуть хмурит брови.  
И снова прокуренный голос прерывает:  
\- И вс'ж, леди, м'жт быть, пр'гуляетесь со мной?  
И, конечно же, это вина Букера, что она абсолютно пропускает момент, когда лысый коротышка хватает ее за руку и пытается потащить к выходу.  
Элизабет могла бы вполне удачно зарядить этой пьяни в пах, пусть небольшим, но острым каблуком. Кажется, Букер даже приподнимается с места, чтобы снова вытащить ее - ах, какой сюр! - из лап подлеца.  
Но ничего из этого не происходит.  
С противоположной стороны барной стойки, что ближе к двери, раздается бархатное, но твердое:  
\- Юная мисс со мной, - и кивает на место рядом с собой, - Элизабет, присядь-ка сюда.  
Песочного цвета пиджак куда-то исчез, равно как зеленый галстук и Розалинд. Рыжие волосы не уложены и чуть вьются, рукава закатаны по локоть, а верхняя пуговица рубашки - расстегнута. Рядом - пинта темного пива и несколько серебряных орлов.  
Колумбийских. Бармен не кажется удивлённым или возмущённым.  
Видимо, перспектива потасовки пьяницу не прельщает, и, выпустив руку Элизабет, он сплёвывает и бурчит под нос что-то про портовых шлюх. Букер, как замечает Элизабет краем глаза, снова опускается на свое место и утыкается взглядом в потертую столешницу.  
\- Какая встреча, Роберт, - говорит она медленно, подсаживаясь к нему.   
\- Стало интересно, что же ты будешь со всем этим делать. К тому же, Розалинд настояла на небольшом отдыхе и маленьком эксперименте, - негромко произносит Лютес, отпивая пиво из бокала. – Фу, но Гиннес тут отвратительный, должен сказать.  
В полутенях дальнего угла сцепились два пьяных типа. Проститутка на коленях третьего расхохоталась.  
Раздался звук разбитого стекла.  
\- Не буду я ничего делать, - вздыхает Элизабет.  
\- Но ты здесь. Могла бы пойти за Комстоком. Могла бы спасти себя. Дурочка.  
Он замолкает, удовлетворённый брошенным ею взглядом, который сказал много больше слов. Ни грамма от девочки, бредившей Парижем.  
Поджав губы, Элизабет отводит глаза и снова заказывает бренди.  
\- Не «Великолепный победитель», но не страшно, - переводит тему она.  
Роберт пожимает плечом.  
\- Как по мне, так «Красная лента» ничем не хуже «Победителя». И не переводи стрелки. Нос не дорос.  
\- Значит ли это, что мне ещё расти и расти?  
\- Это значит, что не стоит строить из себя ценителя с ностальгией только потому, что боишься признать, что скучала.  
Ни с кем из Лютесов нельзя поговорить, как с нормальным человеком, но Элизабет нравится.  
Какое-то время они сидят молча. Роберт цедит свой Гиннес и цветисто избегает мата.  
На сцене хриплый пожилой шансонье с ярко различимым французским акцентом начинает свою балладу о судьбе, что нельзя изменить.  
Как знак свыше.  
Лютес хватает Элизабет за руку, когда она, бросив на стойку пригоршню серебряных орлов, поднимается со стула.  
\- Если что, мы сняли здесь квартирку на мансарде.  
Колени у неё не дрожат. В отличие от сердца, которое бешено заходится, когда Букер поднимает на неё свои усталые зелёные глаза.  
\- Не ту Вы компанию выбрали, мисс.  
Она выдавливает из себя улыбку. Серьёзно, Букер даже пьяный ведёт себя как джентльмен.  
Как же она скучала. По его хриплому голосу, по невозможным глазам, по упрямой линии губ, по каждой его проклятой чёрточке.  
В носу у Элизабет щекочет, ещё немного – и она расплачется, как девчонка, наивная и невинная, какой она была до встречи с Букером ДеВиттом.  
Но она бы не изменила ничего, ни единой секунды, проведённой с ним.  
\- Не самая плохая из тех, что у меня была, - тихо говорит она, подавшись вперёд и накрывая своей ладонью его руку.  
Букер смотрит ей в глаза, и ей кажется, что вот оно – всё, как прежде, и никаких слов не нужно, чтобы им понимать друг друга, вот сейчас – коснись его небритой щеки, утри лоскутом от юбки кровь на лице – и он спасёт, закроет собой от всего мира.  
Певец на сцене, тем временем, щурит мелкие глазки из-под кустистых бровей, и, улыбнувшись, затягивает песню о юной наивной птичке, попавшей в лапы потрёпанного жизнью кота  
Он осторожно высвобождает свою ладонь и встаёт, приглашая Элизабет на танец.  
\- Один танец – и мне пора, - сообщает он.  
Она дура, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться.  
Конечно же, на одном танце ничего не заканчивается. Они покачиваются даже не в такт музыке, а какой-то своей песне в голове, про неразрушимый круг и лучший дом в небесах.   
К чести Букера, его руки ни разу не оказываются ниже талии Элизабет.  
Так они и покачиваются в прокуренном полумраке кабака, не отрывая друг от друга глаз, нереальные и дополняющие друг друга.  
Когда большинство местного контингента начинает потихоньку исчезать в утренних сумерках, а музыка стихает, они останавливаются.  
Он целует её ладонь так, словно это ничего не значит.  
Она дарит ему лёгкое прикосновение губ к щеке и старается вложить в это как можно больше смысла.  
Так они и расстаются – он бросает деньги на столик, кивает бармену и, забрав свою шляпу, уходит, не сказав ни слова. А она так и остаётся одна, посреди пустого кабака, немного пьяная и очень несчастная.  
Дверь в каморку Лютесов, как ни странно, открыта. Наверное, будучи мёртвым, перестаёшь бояться таких вещей.  
Элизабет так и застывает в крохотном коридорчике, не уверенная, зачем она пришла сюда.  
Роберт выглядывает с балкона.   
\- А я уж думал, ты потерялась по дороге. Удивительно было бы, с твоими-то способностями, страдать топографическим кретинизмом.  
Элизабет кидает взгляд в комнатку, видит знакомую копну рыжих волос и идёт к Роберту на балкон.  
Они прикуривают, смотря на отражающиеся в соседнем здании лучи восходящего солнца.  
\- Скоро они развяжут войну, - внезапно начинает Роберт. – Мы даже заключили пари. Розалинд...  
\- Что там Розалинд?  
Она появляется на балконе, завёрнутая в простыню, тёплая и раскрасневшаяся ото сна, растрёпанная, с зацелованными губами и следами на выглядывающем из-под простыни плече.  
\- Хотел сказать, что ты ставишь на Германию, а я – на Антанту.  
\- Победители или инициаторы?  
\- Не имеет значения.  
\- В нашем случае – имеет.  
\- Это же наши симпатии, дорогая.  
\- Но разный исход спора, дорогой.  
Они лениво отбивают подачи друг друга, а Элизабет зябко пожимает плечами и щурится, глядя в сизое небо.  
\- В любом случае, мы подождём в Швейцарии, - заключает Роберт.  
\- А где переждёт она? – кивает на Элизабет Розалинд.  
\- Где душе угодно. Наша девочка выросла, и теперь она сама выбирает двери, в которые стоит пойти. Но я не советовал бы идти в Париж.  
Элизабет громко вздыхает.  
В конце концов, она бы осталась здесь, в этом простом и понятном мире, в котором нет Колумбии, нет от неё ничего, есть только Букер и Элизабет.  
Но так никогда не будет. Им с Букером суждено встречаться и расходиться, находить и терять, зализывать раны и причинять боль.  
\- Я отправлюсь за Комстоком, - решает она.  
Солнце встаёт над горизонтом.


End file.
